brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rommel's Asparagus
Rommel's Asparagus 'is the 7th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. Introduction Moving south to link up with the rest of Baker's Dozen in St. Come, the team stops to assist the glider landings near Hiesville... Objective Destroy Eastern Field Poles German Field Marshall Rommel anticipated Allied gliders, so he planted the fields with poles designed to shred their wings. Destroy Western Field Poles The 101st glider sortie is trying to land. Knock out the poles to safely clear their landing zones. Transcript Rommel's Asparagus Near Hiesville, France D-Day 2100 June 6, 1944 Baker's introduction ''It's amazing what you talk about after the lead stops flying around you. Hartsock told us of one bar fight too many. His reward was a nasty scar on his cheek, courtesy of a loud-mouthed lumberjack and a broken beer bottle. Allen and Garnett said they both enlisted right after high school rather than wait to be drafted. When it was my turn to talk, I just froze. I realized that nothing in my life before had really meant anything. Until now. Conflict Mac and Leggett are in the Opel Blitz they captured at Objective XYZ. Mac: We have to link up with the other squads in Vierville. Any minute now gliders are going to start landing in that field. If a glider hits even one of those poles it's curtains for the boys inside. Clear out as many of those damn things as you can. Mac and Leggett drive off. Garnett: You know, he has a nasty habit of making this shit sound easy. Hartsock: Ok Baker, lead the way. ---- Boyd: Man, I thought I was a goner! Thanks for taking those things down. I figured I'd get skewered for sure! The co-pilot appears at the top of the steps inside the glider. Boyd: Hey, you're with the 502nd, right? Baker nods. Boyd: I'm supposed to resupply you guys. I got plenty of ammo inside. Take whatever you need. Pilot sits down and shakes his head. '''Chapter ends. Characters * Staff Sergeant Greg Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker (Playable) * Corporal Joseph Hartsock * Private First Class Kevin Leggett (does not speak) * Private Larry Allen (does not have scripted dialouge) * Private Boyd * Private Michael Garnett Walkthrough At the beginning, your objective is to destroy the eastern field poles. There are approximately fifty German soldiers armed and ready to fight you off across the area. There are also two MG42 teams set up nearby: one is set up in the eastern-most section of the field and another at the west (or northeast). Off in the distance behind each machine gun is an AA gun. After skillfully and tactically taking the Germans out of the eastern field, begin working on setting off the satchel charges on the poles. After a few minutes, C-47 gliders will begin landing in various positions. One of the gliders lands to the southwest and crashes through the gates while another one crashes near the AA gun to the northwest. Ignore them as their pilots are dead. You are then tasked with successfully destroying the western field's poles. The objective is the same: destroy the poles. This time however, there are less German soldiers to fight and this time you must destroy the AA guns which are located at the southern-most tip of the field. After successfully destroying the poles and killing all of the Germans in the area, a glider will land to the north. Investigating the area will end the level as the pilot leaves his plane. Weapons * M1 Garand * Colt.M1911 Difference in the PS2 version * The three pilots at the Glider uses the model of Richard Doe, Nicholas Hooper, and Reece Jameson. They are also equipped with M1 Garands, but a part of an Assault Team. One of the pilot is named as Glass. * Red is equipped with an M1 Garand. ru:Посадки_Роммеля Category:Road to Hill 30 Levels